camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fujifilm GF670
}} The Fujifilm GF670 or Voigtländer Bessa III is a folding camera taking 6×6cm or 6×7cm exposures on 120 or 220 film, jointly developed by Fujifilm and Cosina. Jointly developed by Fujifilm and Cosina: Photokina 2008 overview release in the Fujifilm official website. Public display Two prototypes were showed by Fujifilm at the PMA 2008 salon (Las Vegas, Jan. 31 – Feb. 2), one in silver finish and the other in black. See the pictures and videos of the event in the links at the bottom. It is not known if these were functional prototypes or mere mock-ups. The name "GF670" began to circulate at the time but was not officially confirmed, and the top housing was merely inscribed FUJIFILM 6×7. From about the same time, pictures of a silver example in open position were displayed in various websites, showing either a mock-up or a competent computer rendering: this are easily recognized by the absence of the front door latch, and by the unrealistic aspect of the bellows. At about the time of the Photo and Imaging Expo (Tokyo, March 2008), Fujifilm said that the camera would be put on the market by the end of the year. "2008 PIE ripōto!", May 2008, pp.168–71. At Photokina 2008 (Cologne, Sep. 23–28), at least three black cameras were exhibited. It was announced that the camera would be released as the Fujifilm GF670 Professional on the Japanese market, Photokina 2008 overview release in the Fujifilm official website. and as the Voigtländer Bessa III for export. Bessa III presentation in the Voigtländer official website. One of the cameras was inscribed FUJIFILM 6×6/6×7 on the top cover, and the other two had the Voigtländer logo and the BESSA III brand name on the top, and 667 at the front. The Fujifilm and Voigtländer models only differ by the markings and lens name: Fujinon or Heliar. The new "6×6" marking on the Fujifilm version might indicate that the dual-format feature was added as an afterthought, between the PMA and the Photokina. As of Oct 30, 2008, the camera is not yet mentioned in the Fujifilm website, nor in Cosina's Japanese website, but it is already announced in Voigtländer's international website (published by the German distributor). Bessa III presentation in the Voigtländer official website. Description The camera has a Fujinon or Heliar 80/3.5 lens, a coupled rangefinder, aperture-priority automatic and manual exposure modes and an exposure compensator. The film is advanced by a knob at the top right, as seen by the photographer, and there is a round exposure counter window next to it. The knob at the top left controls the shutter speeds in manual mode and has an A position for aperture-priority automation. It also contains the ISO setting dial, and provides -2/+2 exposure compensation. There is a hot shoe above the top housing and a PC synch socket at the left end. The shape of the front standard is very close to that of the Voigtländer Bessa II or Vito III of the 1950s, probably deliberately. The tabbed focusing ring is placed just behind the aperture ring. It seems that the meter cell is placed next to the rangefinder window, to the front of the top housing. The cameras exhibited at the Photokina show some slight differences from those displayed at the PMA: the markings on the speed dial and exposure compensation scale differ, as well as the position of the strap attachments, switching from a top-mounted strap to a side-mounted one. Notes Links In English: * Fujifilm GF670 - Sample Images at www.sample-image.com/ * Voigtlânder Bessa III in the Voigtländer official website * News with pictures at David Bram's blog * News release about the PMA 2008, briefly mentioning the GF670 as a "new portable medium-format film camera", at Fujifilm USA * Bram, David. Fujifilm GF670 post in Bram's blog. Bram provides links, commentary and some thought about the camera. * Cheesman, Chris. "Fujifilm Plans Medium Format Folding Camera". Amateur Photographer, 1 February 2008. Fujifilm GF670 at the PMA 2008; says little. * Hissink, Dennis. "Fujifilm Medium Format Camera". Fujifilm GF670 at the PMA 2008, in letsgodigital.org. Recycles a bland and uninformative press release, but also has two photographs. A third photograph shows three people who are presumably members of Fujifilm's R&D staff; none is shown holding a folder. * McComb, Andrew R. Fujifilm GF670 at the PMA 2008. McComb shows photographs but says nothing substantive; yet he's more eloquent than those who comment on what he writes. * More photos of this and the less surprising Fujifilm novelties. * Thread about the GF670 at the PMA 2008, in photo.net. Much chitchat, little that's substantive. * Thread about the GF670 at the PMA 2008, in nelsonfoto.com. Similar to photo.net but without the squabbling. * Voigtländer 667 Flickr group In Spanish: * Sama, Valentin. "Fujifilm: analógica" in dslrmagazine.com. Fujifilm GF670 at the PMA 2008. Four photographs. In Japanese: * Fujifilm GF670 at the PMA 2008: post and video at Capa Camera Category: Japanese 6x7 rangefinder Category: Japanese rangefinder folding Category: Fuji Category: F